Y0 Momma Joke Battle 2
by fears up side
Summary: The Arbiter and Truth yo momma battle to the death of their self estieme
1. it begins again

ok here it is the part 2 of my popular yo momma joke battle,this time the Arbiter and Truth must battle for supremacy and the stakes are higher, whoever wins gains controle of the Covenant!

The Arbiter stood still,all his rage and hatred he saved for this, for the scum that lied and tortured him, this time it was his turn to torture.He smiled menicingly.The Chief with his gun at the ready prepared for the worst.

"Yo momma so fat when she turns around people give her a welcome back party!"Truth spat.

_"What? Did he just...No...Wait he just insulted my momma,why?"_Some thing had possesed the Arbiter.

"Yo momma so stupid she bought a solar powered flash light!

"WAIT! Arbiter you are about to save the universe from ultimant destruction! And Truth you are about to be killed! Why are you talking about each others moms!?" Chief shouted.Truth merely shruged his shoulders and let another joke fly.

"YO momma so old when she was in school there was no history class!"The Arbiter shook it off( because it is true) and set a hard one at Truth.

"Yo mom is like spoiled milk old and chuncky!"

"Ok, I can play hard ball my self.Yo mommas so fat when she sees a yello school bus full of white kids she says' stop that twinky'."

The chief chuckeled, but stoped when the Arbiter sent him a death glare.

''YO mommas so ugly they filmed 'Gorillas in the Mist' in her shower.''

ok realy short i know but plz review u can find the original in the star wars section all jokes from plz


	2. the end,yes it is only 2 chaps long haha

ok 2 reviews and a fav and an alert! this is awsome!

Truth laughed,there was a moment when thing get so bad you have to laugh, this was that moment. I mean realy.Here he is near death, with no pride left,yo momma fighting with a split lip squid thing in armor, down wright disgraceful...

"Your mom is like a faulty telivision set, loud and annoying!"He chuckeled at his own joke, if it were all about the jokes Truth could actualy escape to mock another day.

"Yo mama head so small that she got her ear pierced and died.''The Arbiter had had enough of Truth,he was going to end this now.

"Yo mama hair so nappy she has to take Tylenol just to comb it.'' Chief spit.

"Chief why are you in this?'' The arbiter asked.

"I was feeling left out..."

''Yo mama twice the man you are.''

"Truth you will die because of that insult!''

''Yo mama so ugly that when she sits in the sand on the beach, cats try to bury her.'' Owned, Truth had just been royaly owned.

"Yo mama so fat she had to go to Sea World to get baptized"Truth still had a little fight left in him.

Then, suddenly when Truth finished the joke a blue portal opened and out came a crazy man holding a turret,"The cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lieThe cake is a lie!!!!!"

Fredfred burger ran through the portal a plasma gernade stuck to him!He dove a Truths chair.The bomb hit a self destruct and everyone died...the end...the cake **is** a lie.


End file.
